1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved sump pump containers or sump liners which are sub-floor reservoirs for the reception of ground water which seeps into basements or other subterranean rooms. Generally the water is channeled to the sump reservoir and then pumped therefrom via a discharge conduit to an exterior location.
2. Description of the State of the Art
The present sump pump containers or sump liners are designed for use in water control systems of the types disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,313 and 5,501,044, for example. In such systems, the sump pump container is a reservoir for the reception of the water seepage which is channeled thereto, and the conventional sump pump contained therewithin includes a water-level actuated lever arm switch which energizes the pump to discharge the water from the container whenever the water level reaches a predetermined height, as sensed by a float attached to the lever arm.
A major problem arises from the fact that the size of the sump pump incorporated within the sump liner container will vary depending upon the requirements of different installations. Also, the sump pump tends to move or creep over the inner floor of the container during operation, and/or might be installed too close to the container wall, whereby its lever arm and float can engage the wall of the container and become inoperative. In such cases the container fills and overflows into the basement before the occupant becomes aware that a problem exists, unless the system is provided with a water level-sensing alarm as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,313.